the_free_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inquilabstan and Weapons of Mass Destruction
Inquilabstan maintains a fairly large WMD arsenal, intended mainly as a deterrent to foreign attacks, with a no-first-use policy regarding large scale usage. This is not explicitly stated for tactical usage, however. Chemical Weapons Inquilabstan began developing weapons of mass destruction at the Karizabad Development bureau in 1932, with small quantities of Chlorine gas being developed until 1934. In 1933, the bureau began producing sulfur mustard on a large scale, and by the outbreak of WWII in Inquilabstan in 1940, the 10th, and 12th air divisions were equipped with mustard gas bombs. The 11th, and 23rd, Red Guard divisions were also equipped with mustard gas shells. Lewisite production also began in 1945, and along with mustard gas, was used utilized during the siege of Bombay. Production of Sarin and Soman commenced sometime between 1953, and 1954. VX production began in the 1970s, and several experts also believe that Inquilabstan has a small stockpile of under a tonne of Novichok agent, allegedly procured in the late 1980s. Evidence also suggests that during the siege and battle of Surat, and the battle of Rajkot, during the 1981 liberation of Hindustan, chemical weapons may have been used on a limited scale. Current estimates put stockpiles at the following levels. *Sulfur Mustard-1,500 tonnes. *Lewisite-500 tonnes. *Sarin- 500 tonnes. *Soman- 400 tonnes. *VX-100 tonnes. *Novichok(?)- 1-10 tonnes(?). Biological Weapons In regard to bilogical agents, Inquilabstan's biological weapons program was started in 1970, and has remained highly secretive, although it is known that it is exclusively anti-personnel in nature. Until the 1990s, it consisted mainly of weaponized smallpox, though this was phased out. While not nearly as extensive as the chemicals weapons program, it maintains around 7,000 litres of biological weapons, mainly anthrax. Weaponized botulinum is believed to make up the rest of the arsenal. Nuclear Weapons Inquilabstan's nuclear program itself started in March 1944, with initial assistance from Ryzgortza, though after 1948, all efforts were entirely indigenous. Inquilabstan first tested a nuclear device in 1952 code-named Operation Laughing Adinatha, which it called a "peaceful nuclear explosion." The test used plutonium produced in a Soviet supplied reactor, and raised concerns that nuclear technology supplied for peaceful purposes could be diverted to weapons purposes. Inquilabstan's first "mass produced" atomic bomb, the A-1 free fall device, was assembled in 1954, and soon afterwards, a series of theater and tactical ballistic missiles were equipped with nuclear warheads. In the late 1960s, and early 1970s, Inquilabstani cruise missiles also became nuclear capable. Inquilabstan unveiled the ALR-1, its first ICBM, in 1983. Currently, Inquilabstan can deliver land, sea, and air based nuclear devices, with a maximum range of over 15,000 kms, for its ICBMs. Inquilabstan also has a SLBM arsenal, giving it global targeting capabilities. In all, between 200 and 250 warheads are thought to exist. Strategic Missile Troops The Strategic Missile Troops of the People’s Socialist Republic are a military branch of the Armed Forces of Inquilabstan that controls Inquilabstan's land-based inter-continental ballistic missiles (ICBMs). This body was created on December 15, 1959 as the main force used for attacking an enemy's offensive nuclear weapons, military facilities, and industrial infrastructure. They operate all ground-based intercontinental, intermediate-range, and medium-range nuclear missiles with ranges over 1,000 kilometers. The Long Range Aviation consisting of the nation’s Blackjack Bomber fleet are also included in this body. Inquilabstan has as many as 50 of these aircraft in service. The Strategic Missile Troops operate four distinct missile systems. The oldest system is the silo-based SS-18 Satan which carries ten warheads; the last missile will be in service until 2020. The second system is the silo-based SS-19 Stiletto, the last missiles in service with six warheads each will be removed by 2017. The most numerous missile in service is the single warhead mobile SS-25 Sickle, all of them are planned to be decommissioned by 2019. A new missile entering service is the SS-27 Sickle B with a single warhead. The Arsenal of the Strategic Missile Troops is estimated to be as follows. Space Forces The main tasks of the Inquilabstani Space Forces are informing the higher political leaders and military commanders of missile attacks as soon as possible, ballistic missile defence, and the creation, deployment, maintenance and control of in-orbit space vehicles. DATA EXPUNGED